


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.82

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.82

容仙就上身有些前傾，扶著星伊的腰，下身開始上下有規律的動著  
「對!就是這樣」星伊看著努力上下動著的容仙  
「唔~好…好舒…舒服」容仙已經適應這樣的速度了  
「那這樣呢?」星伊強行加快速度，就在容仙抬起屁股時，星伊直接冷不設防的插進容仙的小穴裡，容仙整個人趴在星伊身上，全身要趴在星伊身上的同時，星伊狠狠的插入深處  
「啊~星…啊~~」星伊的左手強行擺動著容仙的屁股，容仙整個人只能跟著星伊的動作動著  
「唔~~不要…啊~停…不要…停」容仙整個人無力的躺在星伊身上，但星伊卻把容仙放到床上，讓她躺好  
「星…妳要做…唔~」容仙話都還沒說完，就感受到星伊在舔著自己的小穴  
「我是完美的老公，當然要做好服務啊!!」星伊說完就趴在容仙的雙腿間，溫柔的舔舐逗弄著小穴  
「星…不要…啊~~」容仙才剛高潮過的身體處於正敏感的狀態，禁不起星伊的逗弄卻也克制不住自己的慾望  
「快…好爽…星…啊!!!」容仙自己揉捏著自己的胸部，想要這樣達到再次的高潮  
「啊~~~唔!!」又再一次高潮了，星伊嘴裡含著都是容仙的蜜液，也不吞下去，馬上吻住容仙跟她分享這份甜蜜  
容仙一開始被這突然其來的蜜液之吻有點傻住，但馬上又回過神，和星伊雙舌交纏著，而星伊故意的用著膝蓋頂弄著容仙剛剛高潮的小穴

「還好嗎?」星伊就像抱著稀世珍寶般的緊抱著容仙  
「妳的花招很多，不過我都很喜歡」容仙害羞的躲進星伊的懷裡  
「嘿嘿嘿，有嗎?為了要讓老婆大人滿足，小的可是很盡力呢」星伊壞笑著  
「少拿我當藉口，色鬼就是色鬼」容仙又再一次的瞪著星伊  
「那我這個色鬼要繼續囉~」星伊把容仙抱了起來  
「妳…又要做什麼?」容仙急著雙手雙腳都緊抱著星伊  
「我們從這裡做到浴室，如何?」星伊的思想真的越來越18禁了  
「就不能正常點嗎?在床上做不好嗎?」容仙覺得很羞愧  
「我這人就是喜歡做點挑戰性的事，開始囉!」星伊也是沒等到容仙答應  
「等…唔~」星伊先吻住容仙說個不停的嘴，雙手緊抱著容仙環抱著自己的腿  
「等等，妳就會求我給妳了」星伊讓容仙靠在落地窗上  
「星…不要…」容仙雙手摀著自己的臉  
「別怕，外面看不到的，只有我看得到，抱緊我」星伊把容仙的手環著自己的脖子  
星伊先是從額頭慢慢的吻下，雙眼、鼻子、耳朵、雙頰、下巴，再繞回雙唇  
「我的容，真的好美，美的跟天使一樣，真不敢相信我擁有妳」星伊靠著容仙的額頭說著  
「我不是天使，我是妳的老婆妳的愛人，我永遠都只愛妳」換容仙學著星伊一個一個從額頭吻下  
「我的愛人，我愛妳」換星伊主動的吻住容仙的唇，開始的溫柔細膩變成佔有粗魯  
「與我享受做愛的開心吧!!」星伊先是撫撫容仙小穴的小蒂蒂，再慢慢滑進去  
開始慢慢的抽插著  
「啊~~星…」容仙只能靠在星伊的肩上緊抱著她，而星伊則是細吻著容仙的頸間，手指的速度慢慢的加快  
「唔~啊!!!慢…慢點…星」容仙整個人靠在落地窗上，星伊趁這時候，加快插入的速度，低下身含弄著胸上的小點  
「快要….停…不要…停」容仙又狠狠的被送上高潮，整個人虛脫般的靠在星伊身上  
「還好嗎?看妳很累，我看妳是很難跟我戰到天亮喔」星伊看著在自己懷裡喘氣的容仙說著  
「讓人高潮三次，任誰都累啊!!」容仙咬了咬星伊的胸部  
「痛!!」星伊皺了眉頭，手卻故意撩撥下小蒂蒂  
「唔~星伊!!!」容仙整個人現在無力反擊  
「好啦!我們去浴室大概沖一下澡，休息一下，再繼續大戰」星伊故意在容仙耳旁說著，換來的是容仙的臉紅跟瞪眼


End file.
